My Wildest Dreams Are Not That Wild
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: It's Duet Week at Dalton! Drama and fluff ensue: "Kurt, you're a genius!" "Really? I mean… I've gotten that before but—" "No, really! I could just kiss you right now!" Blaine yells out excitedly. It's suddenly very quiet in the room.


**Title:** My Wildest Dreams Are Not That Wild**  
****Author:** MakeMeCrazier  
**Official Word Count (w/o A/N): 8,524****  
****Fandom:** Glee – Blaine&Kurt**  
****Rating:** T**  
****Characters (in this chapter):** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, OC: Edmund, Wes, David, OC: Josh, Rachel Berry, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel  
**Notes:**Oh. My. Fucking. God.  
This is the longest thing I've ever written all at once. And it's a friggin' one-shot.  
I don't know what's wrong with me! I just could NOT STOP writing!  
It was really slow to write too. I would have ideas, and be unsure of how to really write it, so I would go on the internet and do something else until I could figure out a way to word it. But really, I just couldn't stop writing. It wasn't supposed to be this long. :O Please review then, for all the effort I gave? *pouts*

* * *

**My Wildest Dreams Are Not That Wild**

It's 'Duet Week' for the Dalton Academy Warblers. Yeah, Kurt was surprised too.

"Wait, you guys actually plan your lessons?" Kurt questions out loud, confused. He had been so used to waiting last minute to do something for the week, and asking the kids' opinions too.

"Yeah, they're all on that calendar." Wes says politely with a grin and points to a rather large calendar to the side of the Dalton choir room. Wes isn't sitting behind a desk anymore because they were all on the risers of the room, sitting in chairs (similar to the setting at McKinley only more… grand), and Wes and the rest of the council were standing before them, more eased than at the last meeting.

"Don't worry," Blaine leans over to his ear easily since he was in the chair beside him. Kurt has to suck in some breath so in doesn't begin to hyperventilate that _Blaine's hand is on his knee __**too**_. "It's not anything really specific, like Mellencamp," He chuckles, and Kurt winces at the memory. "You do know who he is, right?" Blaine asks, unsure if Kurt had ever heard of that type of music. "It's really more like just themes." He explains, his breath now hot on Kurt's ear. It actually kind of tickles, but Kurt has to strain himself from giggling.

"Oh, thank god. I don't think I could handle Mellencamp again." Kurt says, letting out the breath he had been holding. Blaine's face is near his and is about to question what he means by, 'again', but is cut off.

"Kurt? Blaine? Anything you want to share with the rest of us?" Wes asks sternly, but they can all see the smugness in his voice and how he's taunting them. Reasons like this are why he enjoys being head of the council, he loves acting like a stern mean person wanting to punish a child for speaking out loud in class.

The two boys blush, and Blaine widens his eyes when he realizes it looks kind of bad. His hand is on Kurt's knee, for crying out loud, and he's whispering in his ear. They both shake their heads, even though the rest of the Warblers snicker slightly.

"I think you'll all be happy with the fact that this week…" Wes trails to leave suspense. "Is 'Duet Week!'" He yells excitedly. The boys around Kurt cheer, and he's just really confused. This is an all-boys school, and its boy duets… "You can pick your partners, and… BRING IT ON!"

"They get really competitive," Blaine laughs when he sees Kurt's confused face. "They don't do anything romantic really, either jokingly, or those two lovebirds do," Blaine quickly points to the secluded corner where two guys were huddled up and flirting with each other. "They mostly do rap songs and stuff, and try to outdo each other."

"Hey Blaine, do you want to be partners?" A guy from the sophomore year asks politely to Blaine.

"Oh, sorry Josh," Blaine says sympathetically.

_Oh_, Kurt thought, _He already has another partner picked._

"I was hoping to be partners with Kurt here." As if on cue, he points to Kurt when he mentioned his name, and said boy looks up in surprise.

"Oh, okay." Josh says sadly before asking another boy if he would be his partner.

Blaine winces once he's gone, "I feel bad for the kid. I usually am his partner so he doesn't feel alone."

Kurt smiles, "You're too nice, Blaine. And you never actually asked me to be your partner. You just said you were hoping I'd be your partner."

Blaine blushes at the realization. "Did I say that? Well, then," His voice now dramatic. "Would you do me the honor of being my—" _Boyfriend? Hell yes_, Kurt thought, but knew he wouldn't ask that. "—partner?" Close enough, right?

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Yes, Blaine. I will help you win this thing. Wait, if Wes is participating," He says, still confused, when he motions to Wes and David looking through a list of songs. "Then, who's judging?"

"That's where the staff comes in. Kind of. Some students do too." Blaine smiles blindingly. "So what about 'Baby It's Cold Outside'? We did that really well together." He suggests the song.

Kurt blushes. Blaine would do that song in public with him? Despite the giddiness that that revelation gave him, he disagrees. "Ah, ah, ah!" Kurt says disapproving. "One of the rules is to never do the same song twice in performance."

"But we were alone when we performed it?"

Kurt blushes again, "Yes, but we perfected it when we did. So don't perfect something twice. Just… let's do another song. Not rap." He accidently points out at the end.

Blaine laughs loudly, and some other pairs stare at them for a moment. Blaine clears his throat awkwardly until they look away, and re-chuckles. "Kurt, I may seem or appear heterosexual at times, but I do not like rap." As if to prove his point, he shivers uncomfortably towards the end of the statement.

"Good," Kurt lets out a sigh of relief. "Because I tried to do Eminem once, and although I talk a lot, I could not get all of those words out at once. My tongue just doesn't work like that." Kurt says casually.

_I wonder how your tongue does work_, Blaine thinks, his eyes widening at the thought and how Kurt's tongue had moved when he was talking.

"Blaine?" Kurt questions, thinking he must have been imagining things when he caught Blaine staring at his lips. "Are you there?"

"Huh?" He looks up to Kurt's eyes, and realizes he's been zoning out at Kurt's tongue for the last twenty seconds.

"Um, well what do you want to sing then?" Blaine asks quickly, changing the topic away from Kurt's tongue.

"I don't know yet. Something with my vocal range?" Kurt jokes.

"We have 'til the end of the week to figure it out." He says, shrugging as the bell rings and he makes his way for the door to go up to the dorm. The Warblers Practice was usually the last activity of the day, unless a competition was near. Since they had just performed at Sectionals, they were given a slight break. "Hey, um, I have some homework to do, but maybe we could hang out the senior lounge to think of suggestions." He proposed casually, but really he's sure that his heart is pounding a mile inside his chest.

Kurt smiles surprised, and widely, lighting up his eyes. "Sure! That sounds great! Just text me when you're done with homework and I'll meet you there."

_Great._ How was Blaine supposed to get his homework done _now_, when he has an eager Kurt wanting to hang out?

* * *

'_Uhh, totally realized I don't know where the senior lounge is.'_

Blaine looks at the text from Kurt, and smiles. Kurt was just so charmingly clueless… _'I'll go to your door, and then lead the way.' _He texts back.

"So why the senior lounge?" Kurt begins to question but when he walks in, he automatically knows why.

"TV." Blaine smiles sheepishly, referring to the 60" plasma flat screen that was placed on top of the fire place and in front of the leather red couch. "I figured we could watch a movie to spark inspiration." He shrugs at the idea.

"How come it's so empty?" Kurt says, hoping that Blaine wouldn't notice his blush at the thought of being alone with Blaine in this big room.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this story. There's some legend at Dalton that the first Dalton Headmaster's ghost roams this room." He waves his hands spookily and sarcastically to prove his point.

"That's ridiculous." Kurt says frowning. "Ghosts aren't real."

"I know!" Blaine exclaims in agreement. "That's what I said!"

They're halfway in 'When In Rome' when Kurt begins to hum a little out of boredom. Blaine narrows his eyes as if it'll make him hear better and leans into Kurt more to listen to what he was humming.

Finally the melody is recognized. He grins, "Kurt, are you singing 'Defying Gravity'?" He asks, forgetting about the movie.

"Oh," Kurt asks, surprised that he caught that and was listening. "Yeah, well Rachel called earlier, and her competitive side totally reminded me of that time we had a Diva-Off—"

Blaine's eyebrows rose, but he continued nether the less.

"—And I remembered it was 'Defying Gravity', and how I could totally hit that High F—"

Blaine raises his eyebrows further, impressed.

"—and how it was fun to pursue Elphaba's voice." Kurt finishes his rant, because the movie was just too ordinarily ordinary for both Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widen in excitement. "Oh my god, Kurt, you're a genius!"

"Really? I mean… I've gotten that before but—"

"No, really! I could just kiss you right now!" Blaine yells out excitedly.

It's suddenly very quiet in the room.

_Please tell me I didn't say that out loud. Please tell me that I did __**not**__ say that out loud, in front of __**Kurt**__._ Blaine frantically worries.

"Well, hopefully not as rough as Karofsky!" Kurt awkwardly jokes and chuckles before looking away. _Did I really just say that? What the hell? You know he didn't mean it like that, Kurt!_ He curses himself, mentally. "Um, so that great idea of yours?" Kurt manages to splutter out.

"Right." Blaine says still confused. Does this mean that Kurt wants him to kiss him? "Well I was thinking… a 'Wicked' duet!" He suggests excited again.

"Um… no offense, Blaine. I don't think 'For Good' would really satisfy _your_ vocal range." Kurt says, not too sure by the idea.

Blaine shakes his head, and Kurt wonders if he imagined the slight blush on his cheeks now. "Not 'For Good' Kurt," He clears his throat nervously. "I was talking about 'As Long As You're Mine'"

Oh. Kurt's eyes widen at the… romantic suggestion, and just when Blaine's about to cover the suggestion and say they could sing something else, Kurt blurts out an enlightened, "Sure!"

"Really?" Blaine checks. "If you're uncomfortable, we don't have to…"

"No! No!" He knows his voice is slightly squeaky from the squeal he's holding back. "It's fine! Fiyero would really work with your voice." He adds in.

"Yeah, that's what was in my head." Blaine says in relief that Kurt had accepted the proposal. "We should rehearse it tomorrow?"

Kurt shakes his head in disagreement. "Nope. You should study it, numerous times, and practice it numerous times, and I'll do the same, and on the day of our performance, we'll blow them away by magically combining for the first time."

Blaine looks at him, not entirely opposed to the idea, but still a little questionable at the last statement.

"That totally sounded like a sexual innuendo, didn't it?" Kurt says eyebrows fixed in confusion.

"Yeah, a little bit." Blaine voices humorously, and smiling, whilst agreeing.

* * *

"And don't forget! The Friday Warbler practice is two hours long instead of one!" Wes calls out when everyone scurries out of the door once practice was over.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine runs slightly to catch up with said boy. "Are you sure that we shouldn't practice together or something before the performance, just in case our voices don't completely complement each other?" He asks, nervously rambling.

Kurt smiles when he sees Blaine talk so suddenly. "Blaine, you're worrisome is actually quite charming, but unfortunately I have to stop it. We already know our voices harmonize together perfectly. We sang several lines together in 'Baby Its Cold Outside', and that one time we were jamming out to 'Drops of Jupiter'. Don't worry so much!" He laughs, relaxed. "Courage, remember?" He smirks towards the end, and Blaine looks down embarrassed.

"I knew saying that too much was going to bite me in the ass." Blaine mutters to himself, but loud enough so that Kurt can smile and laugh to it too. "Do you want to hang out again though? We haven't hung out in a while." Blaine asks shyly, looking at the floor.

"We hung out on Monday." Kurt points out confused.

Great, now he's sounding desperate. Blaine groans out loud on accident.

"But, uh, sure. Senior lounge again?" Kurt agrees, but is slightly confused by Blaine's actions lately. They seem a lot more… shy and romantic.

"Actually," Blaine smiles as he gains his confidence and courage back. He grabs Kurt's hand, much like the time when they first met, and pulls him back to the choir room. "No, let's go in here."

"Blaine, isn't it closed?" Kurt asked, alarmed and a little… _turned on_ by the fact that Blaine was the one breaking the rules for once.

He smiles suspiciously, "Not if you're good friends with Edmund."

Kurt doesn't even get to ask who Edmund is, before Blaine picks up his phone to call someone and start singing, 'The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round'.

"Are you really singing—"

The door abruptly opens and soon enough, a man in what appears to be in his late 60's opens the door with a grin. "Ah, Mr. Blaine! I got your signal." He says in a thick, English accent. "A pleasure to see you again! Come in, come in!"

Blaine steps inside, and still holding Kurt's hand, pulls him in too. Kurt just begins to notice the overalls and name tag on Edmund's uniform.

"Why am I not surprised that you're friends with the janitor?" Kurt humorously asks Blaine, as Edmund makes his way to the piano to quickly clean it off, and go to the back room for sheet music.

"What song, Mr. Blaine?" He calls through the room.

"Defying Gravity! If we have it!" Blaine calls back. And then turns back to Kurt, and smiles warmly at his expression. "I'm very friendly and versatile." He explains, ignoring Kurt's questioning look about the 'Defying Gravity' part.

Edmund stumbles in back, the sheet music clumsily being held, and looks at the junior. "Is this a boyfriend, Mr. Blaine?" He smiles, and really the old man is so charming, that Kurt had to smile back.

Blaine blushes. "No, Mr. Edmund." He then leans over to the old man to whisper something in his ear. The old man nods, still smiling, and understanding when Blaine pulls away.

"Do I get to know his name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt speaks out loud politely before Blaine can answer for him. He holds out his arm to extend his hand.

"And a boy with manners too!" He says proudly. Kurt smiles at being praised. Something about the man, managed to put a smile on Kurt's face in a parental way that was missing from his current life at Dalton.

"Well, I shall be on my way. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kurt, and good to see you again, Blaine. I have to clean. If you boys need anything, just call with the signal." He says goodbye to Kurt and Blaine one more time and waves before stepping out of the room.

"He's nice," Kurt states with a smile.

"Yeah," Blaine sighs. "I think of him as my fake grandpa." He smiles.

"Blaine, I have a question." Kurt states nervously, after his mind had done some thinking about staff of Dalton.

"Shoot." Blaine says encouragingly, and also motion for him to sit next to him on the piano bench.

"Are any of the teachers homophobic?" Blaine is silent to Kurt's question so Kurt decides to continue. "I only ask, because we're going to be performing that song in front of staff judges, but Wes said the judge was a surprise, so I don't want to compromise me being at this—"

"—Kurt." Blaine says sternly, but smiling. He rests a hand on top of Kurt's knee again, and it was so much more thrilling for some reason now mainly because they were _alone_. "I already checked. It's only the AP Biology teacher in the 10th grade wing." Kurt raises his eyes suspiciously and surprised, and something else because of Blaine's _damn hand_. Blaine laughs and continues. "I was worried about that too, when I came to Dalton, so I kind of took notes on the teachers. I would see how they reacted to a mentioning of gays, and write down their reaction. Yeah, the AP Biology teacher didn't like me…" Blaine mutters towards the end.

Finally Kurt speaks, "You don't find it borderline creepy that you took notes on every one of your teachers?"

Blaine scoffs, "Hey!" But laughs, anyways. Finally he sighs. "Can you please do me a favor and shut up and sing?" As if on cue, he begins to play 'Defying Gravity' on the piano before Kurt can even protest.

'_I'm through accepting limits, cause someone says they're so._

_Some things I cannot change, but 'til I try I'll never know!'_

Blaine has to look up from his sheet music halfway through the song at that moment, because Kurt had sung it with such passion, and he understood exactly why too. They continue, playing and singing the song together.

'_I think I'll try defying gravity,'_

Blaine looks up again, smiling when he hears Kurt sing, '_And you won't bring me down!_' at a perfect pitch of High F. He finishes up the chords on the piano quickly, and can't help but stand up to hug Kurt tightly.

"That was _amazing_!" He says, proud of Kurt. "I knew you could do it!"

'_Do all guys hug each other this tightly?_' is actually the first thought that pops into his head when Blaine congratulates him.

"You doubted me?" Kurt questions playfully in disbelief when Blaine pulls back only slightly. He grins, and Kurt scolds himself for asking the question because now Blaine's face was two inches away from his own, and he's grinning so charmingly, and _how the hell is Kurt supposed to breathe?_

"Never." Blaine whispers, playfully but honest at the same time in response to Kurt's question.

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm totally nervous. The competition is _tomorrow_, Blaine!" Wes confesses, rubbing his hands together, freaking out. Blaine glances at Kurt, and throws a smile his way. When Kurt sees him, he smiles back, thinking of their night last night, and holds the gaze for a while.

"Blaine! Blaine, are you even listening to me? I mean, not everyone has dapper voices like you do—"

"Kurt can sing better than me." Blaine admits albeit dazed, smiling when said boy leans over helping the hopeless freshman, Josh at the piano.

"Yeah, sure. The kid can sing." Wes rolls his eyes, and Blaine snaps his head to Wes slightly angry.

"He's _not_ a kid." Blaine defends. The guy was _one freaking year_ younger than him. It's not a big deal. It doesn't matter if they ended up dating or not. "He's much more mature than you! I mean, who believes in ghosts? _Really_?"

Wes looks back and forth from Kurt and Blaine, and gasps loudly. "Oh my god! You're totally in love with this guy!"

Blaine quickly jumps to his feet and places a hand over Wes' mouth, and looks to see if Kurt heard that or not. "Shut up!" He hisses at Wes.

Wes grins smugly when they both sit down again. "It explains everything! The eye sex, the shyness… you even took him to meet Edmund! I didn't even get to meet Edmund until I knew you for a whole year and a half!" He accuses at Blaine in whispers.

The latter senior glares. "Wes. You better shut up, seriously. Just shut up."

"What song are you guys singing?" He asks teasingly.

"As—" Blaine smirks and stops himself. "I can't tell you. You're competition."

He stands up smugly smirking, and walks over to Kurt to give him a sincere small smile.

"Hey, you nervous for tomorrow?" He puts his hands in the Dalton pants pockets.

"About my vocal abilities? Of course not. Now, _you_ on the other hand…" Kurt trails off playfully.

"Hey!" He scoffs in a happy shock. "Do I need to prove it to you?"

"I don't know," Kurt brushes past him, and leans to whisper in his ear. "Is Edmund working tonight?" He walks past Blaine proudly, and Blaine inhales sharply, and whips his head so his eyes can follow Kurt's body leaving. He sneaks a glance at Wes and David smirking when they catch him staring. He rolls his eyes, but knows they're right.

* * *

Blaine stands, and lifts his hand hesitantly to Kurt's door. Would it seem desperate if he wanted to hang out for the third time in four days? He feels his fist move to the door and knocks three times anyways. The acoustic guitar case is weighing down his right shoulder.

"It's open!" He hears Kurt call from inside.

He smirks when he opens the door. "Too lazy to open the door for me, Kurt? What if it was a molester?"

Blaine quickly looks around the room to see if Kurt's roommate is in or not. Thankfully, it's empty besides Kurt at the moment.

"Jeez, I don't know. Blaine, are you a molester?" Kurt quirks the corners of his mouth up, and raises his eyebrow quickly for more playful affect.

He smiles for a moment, and shakes his head 'No' but it's not as playful as he wants it to be. Kurt automatically notices and drops the magazine he was holding previously. "What's wrong?" He asks concerned. Not waiting for a response, he pats the bed and moves to sit cross-legged, making room for Blaine.

"I'm here to prove my vocal abilities." He says, looking at the floor.

"Blaine, I was only kidding. I know you can sing—"

"I know you were joking. I just… This is something I wanted to share." Blaine interrupts, slightly shrugging. Kurt nods, and waits for Blaine to move. He sits down on the bed and place's the guitar case on his lap, and opens it. It's a slight red wood, making the pattern more interesting. "I learned this song a while back, when I thought it was perfect to explain the situation with my parents. You might know it. It's Kris Allen." All Kurt knew about Blaine's parents was that they weren't more about whether Blaine was gay or not, but whether Blaine was perfect or not. They were snobby and they cared about their reputation in the town.

'_Trying to be perfect, trying not to let you down.__  
__Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now.__  
__While the floors underneath our feet are crumbling__, __the walls we built together tumbling,__  
__I still stand here holding up the roof __cause it's easier than telling the truth.__  
__Stop ignoring that our hearts are mourning __and let the rain come in.__  
__Stop pretending that it's not ending __and let the end begin.'_

Kurt is actually surprised that he doesn't know the song. But he's listening to the lyrics, and realizes that Blaine means every word he's saying. The rendition is, assuming its poppy, softened, with the guitar while Blaine mostly sings and only occasionally strums the guitar.

_'Oh yeah!'_ Blaine belts out loudly with passion, and it actually ends in a slight high note. He decides to cut off the chorus and finish soon. _'It's easier than telling the truth.'_ He sings softly, and strums before looking at Kurt for his reaction.

It feels like a few minutes fly by, and Blaine looks back to the floor.

"I don't want to pry," Kurt speaks up. "I can guess what the song is really about, but… do you want to tell me?"

Blaine smiles bitterly for a moment. "I'm going to take a shot, and say your guess is more right than you think. You're very smart, Kurt." He stops, and opens his mouth to continue but pauses, looking for the right words. "They… they pretend everything's okay… _All the time_. It's… suffocating." He lets out a breath as if suffocating by just thinking about it. "When I told them I was gay, it was… terrible. I mean… I didn't like it. They just stood there, and then my mom put on this big huge fake smile like nothing happened. It's pathetic. _They're_ the cowards." He spits out angrily, but instantly relaxes when he feels one of Kurt's cold soft hands touch his own. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath. "You're so real."

Kurt frowns curiously. "What do you mean?"

Blaine just follows his heart for once and buries his head in Kurt's neck. Kurt's immediate reaction is to hold him tightly. "You're so real. Everything about you… You're just—" He cuts off his mumbling in Kurt's shoulder. "You're real." He repeats looking into Kurt's shining eyes. "And I… I love real." He doesn't know if Kurt read it the way he meant it, because truthfully he meant it in a friend zone way and romantic way. He's lucky to have Kurt in his life, _whatever_ way.

Kurt smiles nonetheless, and wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulder tighter, as if it's a protective instinct.

Blaine sighs contentedly.

* * *

"You know, I used to think you weren't real." Kurt whispers, when a pair of Warblers are up performing 'Good Vibrations' complete with a gangster wardrobe. Kurt and Blaine are sitting in the top left corner of the risers, hidden just enough to be able to sneak these whispers every now and then.

"I used to think that you were too good to be true," Kurt continues, but grabs Blaine hand. "And I was right. But I think I'm glad I was right, because now I see… you're human just like me and everyone else in this room." Kurt smiles at the memory of yesterday, and finishes off with, "And I love human."

Blaine snaps his head at him, and actually doesn't give him a full blown grin like expected, but instead gives a watery smile, and sighs squeezing Kurt's hand tighter.

The song ends and Blaine swallows so that he doesn't cry about what just happened. He breathes in and out and waits a few seconds.

"Next up, we have Kurt and Blaine singing 'As Long As You're Mine' from the original 'Wicked' production." Edmund announces at the row of desks for the judges. Blaine doesn't release Kurt's hand when they stand up and tread carefully down the risers. They both roll their eyes when some Warblers 'Ooh!' dramatically at the hand-holding and the song choice.

"Ready?" Kurt asks, Blaine, but with an encouraging smile. Blaine smiles with his eyes for the first time in a long while and nods.

"Yeah, yeah, let's do this."

The music begins to start and Kurt pauses, but looks at Blaine from across the piano. "_Mmm, oh, oh. Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing that you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings __could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me._" He smiles for a moment and moves around the piano circling along with Blaine on the opposite end. Kurt builds up suspension and then breaks away from the circle to bend his knees slightly and his body so he can sing the chorus with passion.

"_Just for this moment__!_" Kurt waits for the drums, "_As long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline._" He turns around to face Blaine, looking him in the eyes. "_And if it turns out, it's over too fast; I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine._" Kurt grins, and passes the verse to Blaine, who is bubbly in his whole body by how this was going so far.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise—_" Some boys cheer as Blaine enters the song with passion and fiery. "_But you've got me seeing __through different eyes._" He looks at Kurt for that line, meaning every word he says. He moves to where Kurt is standing and grabs one of Kurt's hands for the show, and… the truth. "_Somehow I've fallen __under__ your spell__, __and somehow I'm feeling, __it's up that I fell!_" Blaine belts out the last part, trying to show Kurt it was full of the truth and meaning.

Kurt grins before taking a breath to join Blaine in the song, "_Every moment, as long as your mine, I'll wake up my body… And make up for lost time!" _

"_Say there's no future for us as a pair,_" Blaine inquires as he sings the line sadly.

"_And though I may know, I don't care!_" They harmonize. "_Just for this moment! As long as you're mine, come be how you want to! And see how bright we shine!_"

Blaine really hoped that the camera that was recording the Duet Week would not fail now, because he just knew that Kurt's voice and his own blended perfectly in that moment.

"_Borrow the moonlight_," They sing softly. Blaine makes a motion to take Kurt's other hand, not caring that they're gazing in each other's eyes in front of the Warblers. "_Until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you…_" They sing both highly on the same note. "_As long as you're mine!_" They belt out the last line longer than necessary just to cherish this moment. Blaine's dazzling smile could probably light up the whole room when they're done. They move back to their seats, holding each other's hands still, not really even hearing the applause they're getting. Blaine smiles in a daze, and thankfully notices he's not the only one.

"I've never gotten a…" Kurt trails off, unsure of what word he's looking for. Finally he lets out an exhilarating sigh. "Thrill like that before when singing. That was…"

"Breathtaking." Blaine finishes, still feeling bubbly.

Kurt grins in relief at Blaine's reassurance.

They sit, still thrilled with themselves and each other for the rest of the hour.

"The winner of the Duet Week Competition is given the award of two tickets to see the movie 'Little Fockers'!" Edmund mentions towards the end.

"I didn't even know there was a prize." Kurt whispers against Blaine's cheek. Blaine grip Kurt's hand tighter to restrain himself from kissing him right then and there.

"Neither did I." Blaine says confused. He wonders who Edmund and the two students had chosen as the winners.

"The winner of this Duet Week Competition is…" Edmund dramatically reaches for a paper on the desk, and folds it open. "is…Josh Sharp and Henry Diamond!"

"Josh?" Blaine deadpanned. "You're kidding me, right?" Blaine looks at Kurt to see if he imagined the sound of those names. When he sees that Kurt's expression is the same as his, he sighs annoyed.

"Well maybe if you two weren't so busy in that corner, flirting, then you would've actually heard them sing!" Wes whispers angrily, and teasingly all at once.

Blaine glares at Wes, praying that he would get the message to _go the hell away._

"I mean really guys, how often do two friends hold hands?" David interjects, eavesdropping in.

"We're not holding—" Kurt starts but they both look at their clasped hands surprised, and then at each other surprised too. They pull their hands away, but secretly hurt by the loss of contact.

"Wow, it's so natural for them, they don't even realize they're doing it!" David complains.

It's quiet for moments, but the tension is still there. Finally, Blaine begins to smile forcefully and scarily at the two boys who are still interrogating the pair. "Cut it out," Blaine seethes threateningly. "Or I'll tell everyone about that night when you both –"

"It was one night!" Wes protests in horror. "We're allowed to have our gay moments but—"

"I have pictures." Blaine points out, smiling smugly with the threat.

They immediately shut up. Once everyone is out of the room, Blaine shares a quick glance with Edmund from the judging table, and he groans when Edmund is looking at him like he knows exactly what he's thinking about Kurt and how the song played out.

Kurt interferes with his thoughts when he eagerly turns to Blaine. "Hey, whatever blackmail you have on Wes and David… can I have it, too?"

Blaine grins. "Anything for you." Had it really come out that cheesily?

* * *

"How come you and Kurt aren't together?" Wes asks, sitting in the common room because both Blaine and him had to study for a History test on Tuesday. Blaine sighs annoyed, and sets his pencil down harshly onto the book.

"Didn't I tell you to drop—"

"No, Blaine." Wes says sadly, frowning. "I'm just—I'm just trying to be your friend here. I get that you like Kurt, and I get that you want to spend time with him and everything… But you're forgetting your other friends, like me and David." He says, fingering his own pencil, and picking up his glass of water to take a sip. "And then it's like whenever you are with us, you act like you don't like us, like we annoy you to death." Wes says, now a little passionately upset about his speech.

Blaine's eyes widen in sadness and realization. "Wes, I—"

"You know what, Blaine?" Wes stands up angrily, and snaps his book closed, before clutching it to his chest. "Forget it." And then he leaves.

Blaine sits in shock, and sinks further into the leather plush chair he had been sitting in. "_Shit,_" Is what he mutters out, against the silent air the room had been holding.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt says, enthusiastically. The senior raises his head to face the junior that was the cause of most of his problems.

"Hi, Kurt." He says, wallowing.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, concerned as he sits in the chair from across Blaine where Wes had been sitting moments earlier.

For the first time in a long while, Blaine is extremely frustrated, and this time it's not because Kurt's cuteness had to keep him restraining himself. This was the annoyance that seemed to ruin all his friendships.

"No! Everything is _not_ okay!" Blaine shouts at Kurt. Kurt's eyes widen at first in surprise, and then narrow dangerously with hurt and defensive territory.

"Well, then _enlighten_ me, Blaine!" Kurt says, sarcasm dripping in each word.

"It's _you_! Okay?" Blaine shouts, and stands up, hoping the action would calm him down.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurt seethes, hurt and confused.

"Being friends with you is screwing up everything." Blaine sighs, tiredly at the end. Why did he have to pick a fight with everyone?

"Oh, so is this your way of saying you don't want to be friends anymore?" Kurt asks, his voice raising and drawing attention to the pair in the large room.

"No," He sighs, sadly. "I just… think we need a break."

"See other people?" Kurt finishes with a smirk. "You make it sound like we're breaking up or something. We're not even together—" Kurt's voice seethes with hurt and anger, and any other time, Blaine might've found it absolutely sexy, but it wasn't any other time. "—and we never would have been anyways."

Blaine's eyes widen and he can't help but move his eyes to the floor in shock, still trying to process everything that had just happened.

"We shouldn't even go on a break." Kurt mentions, hurtfully when he begins to walk to the door. He stops when he reaches the handle and looks at Blaine with his eyes watering. "Just call it done."

He lets his eyes wander back to the floor only because they're the only body parts he feels like he can move right now. If he tries to walk, his legs would collapse in on him. He manages to shuffle them across the carpet though, and pick up his books from the table. He notices some students' eyes on him.

"What?" He spits out angrily, still. They all turn away as if on cue, and go back to whatever they were doing before.

It's been a long time since Blaine cried, but when he makes his way to his room, it's the first thing he does.

* * *

The next day at lunch, David and Wes call him over to the table. Surprised, but really relieved, Blaine makes his way to the table and sits down across them, tentatively.

"I thought you guys were mad at me." Blaine states clearly, but quietly, looking at the lunch tray.

"David heard you crying last night." Wes replies in explanation. Blaine looks up to his roommate, surprised that he heard.

"Want to tell us?" David asks carefully, not wanting to anger Blaine. Is he really that angry all the time?

Blaine's eyes water, and he sighs. "I just—I screw everything up."

"Hey, dude, we'll back off the Kurt thing." Wes blurts out.

"There isn't even a Kurt thing anymore." Blaine reminds himself and the boys out loud.

Wes narrows his eyes and David raises an eyebrow confused.

He stabs his salad and then speaks clearly with a bitter smile, "You know that idiot named Blaine that you guys remain friends with for some reason?"

David grins, "Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about." He hits Wes' shoulder and they look at each other. "You know who he's talking about, right?"

Wes nods and grins, "Yeah, I know that Blaine."

Blaine smiles at his friends. "Well, that Blaine screwed another thing up."

Their smiles fade and turn into sympathetic grimaces.

"You guys are great friends." Blaine continues, still sorry for his behavior towards them lately. "Don't let idiot Blaine try to convince you otherwise."

Wes pushes his Ho-ho's across the table as a truce, and meets eyes with Blaine.

"Water under a bridge, man."

* * *

"I had my piano-circling moment." Kurt speaks to his laptop. He was going to tell Rachel this before the fight, originally planned with a smile, but they didn't get a chance to Skype until today.

She looks at him confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"You know that one day when you were mourning about Finn and I was barely listening—"

"—Hey!—"

"—But then you mention that you missed the piano-circling moments, and I asked you what that was, and you said—"

"—when two people circle each other around the piano looking at each other affectionately and flirty." She finishes for him, nodding. And then she squeals. "Oh my god! You had that? With who? With Blaine?"

Kurt smiles anyways, forgetting the fight for a little bit. "Yes! And yes! It was 'Duet Week' at Dalton."

"Wow, that school is very versatile."

"They mainly do rap," Kurt explains at her similar reaction to his.

Rachel grins blindingly at him, and he thanks God that it's only Skype so she can't strangle him or something. "What song did you guys sing?" She asks, suspiciously.

Kurt can't bring himself to say it out loud, so instead he types it into the messaging.

When Rachel sees it, she squeals, and he mutters a faint 'Ow' because of the effect of that on his headphones. "Oh my god! Kurt! That is a 'Wicked' song, and a _romantic_ one." Her eyes are scarily wide, and he's reminded of why he thought of her as weird.

"I know! I know! And it went great!" His smile begins to falter when he remembers the faint voice of his own.

_'Just call it done.'_

"What's wrong?" She asks, noticing his mood change.

His mouth quirks sadly, "We got into a fight and—"

"—It's okay, all relationships have their battles—"

"But we're not even in a relationship!" Kurt protests sadly. "And I told him I would never be in one with him."

It's silent for a long moment, when Rachel's face is glued together in thought.

"Rachel?" He questions hesitantly, afraid she'll burst out in song or something remotely mentally alarming.

"I think you've rendered me speechless now." She mumbles, and really all Kurt can make out coherently, is the word 'speechless'.

Finally she shakes her head, snapping back into reality. "I'm confused, Kurt." There's a silence for about thirty seconds when she interrupts it once again. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know." Kurt mumbles still not sure why he said it.

"Did you mean it?"

The question shocks him, and his eyes widen when he looks at the screen. Rachel raises her eyebrows, insisting on him to answer.

"No." He says clearly, and sighs at the feeling that he lied to Blaine. The heartbroken and hurt look on his face remains etched inside his mind, almost hauntingly.

"Kurt," Her voice rings through the earbuds. "If it's meant to be, it'll get better."

"What if it's not meant to be?" He questions sadly.

"What was it like when you sang with him?" She asks, ignoring his question.

He smiles at the thought, "Like my body was on fire."

She smiles bitterly, "Then it's meant to be." She looks like she's thinking hard once again. "I have to go," Rachel mentions sadly. "But we'll get together this weekend right?"

He nods in agreement and before she can hang up, he protests. "Wait!"

She looks at him patiently.

"Did you feel like that when you sang with Finn?"

Her eyes brim with tears and she begins to cry calmly. "No," She whispers, and then gives him a small smile before the words, 'Call Ended' flash upon the screen.

_'Being friends with you is screwing up everything.'_ The words ring through his head.

_'Then it's meant to be.'_

An idea strikes Kurt's mind, but he's not too sure if it'll work.

* * *

Blaine fingers the keys to 'Defying Gravity' sadly and slowly on the lone Wednesday night. He sees Edmund suddenly come in and scurry to the door.

"Who are you letting in—" He begins but stops when he sees Kurt through the dimmed room.

"Hi," Kurt says shyly, awkwardly smiling.

Blaine tries to hold back a grin. "Hi." He stands up and closes the lid of the piano. He walks frantically and urgently towards Kurt. "Listen Kurt, I am _so _sorry. I really don't know what came over me. And I take back everything I—"

"Don't." Kurt interrupts calmly. Blaine usually thinks that that means he wouldn't forgive him, but he's still so calm, and unbothered. "You said that me being friends with you was ruining everything." Kurt continues.

"I know and I'm _so_—"

"I agree with you." Kurt says, suddenly, his face honest, and Blaine thinks he looks a little amused.

"_Oh._" Blaine voices, because he's not sure of what else to say when Kurt just crushed his heart in those four words.

Kurt's smile drops slightly, and he wrings his hands together and looks at the floor. "But I don't like being without you." He admits sadly.

Blaine takes several slow steps forward, so that he's in front of Kurt, and their heights are the same. He lets out a breath and grabs one of Kurt's hands, brushing his fingers to clasp it tightly. "But that only leaves…"

Kurt looks away embarrassed, and his eyes watering. "I know."

Blaine frowns, hurt and upset. "You told me we never would have been together."

This time, several tears run down Kurt's cheek, and he turns his head back to Blaine. "I know. I lied…" He looks at Blaine, with small hope. "I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry?" Blaine scoffs. "I'm the one who should be apologizing here."

Kurt doesn't respond at all, and Blaine finds himself wanting to continue. "I… Wes told me that I wasn't really paying attention to him and David, and whenever I did, they got the vibe that I didn't like them. It wasn't really that our friendship was _ruining_ things, per say, it was just hard to continue without me being a jackass." Blaine pauses. "Too late." He awkwardly chuckles after adding in the last bit.

"Do you want to go back to being friends?" Kurt asks.

Blaine inhales, and moves back to the piano bench, pulling Kurt along with him. When he sits down, he opens the lid of the piano again, and plays a little chord to 'Teenage Dream'. 'You _make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream; The way you turn me on—_'

Kurt blushes profusely at Blaine's soft playful singing.

'_I can't sleep…'_ He trails off, and then stops to look back at Kurt. "What do you think?" He smirks.

Kurt doesn't reply, but smiles, and fingers some keys on the piano in no melody at all. "If it's any consolation," He speaks up, and then turns his head to Blaine. "I think we should've won the competition."

'_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight.'_ Blaine sings huskily, looking at Kurt.

"Well, I would… but I don't have _that_ much experience with kissing." Kurt smiles shyly at Blaine, feeling remotely flirtatious.

Blaine sighs happily at the pretty point-blank statement. And then, almost as if he couldn't hold it in any longer, he looks at Kurt and grabs both of his hands and forces in a breathless rush, "Be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's playfulness softens along with his eyes, which start to shine when he gives out a small but beautiful grin at Blaine. "Yeah," Kurt says, equally breathless. "Yeah, you know I would have said yes anyways."

Blaine leans toward Kurt and presses his lips against his quickly. It's not slow and dramatically cheesy where everything in the world stops for a second. It's truthfully pretty quick, and he pulls away in the next quick five seconds. It's not much, but it's enough to make his cheeks heat up, and so does Kurt's.

The moment still lingers in the air though, and they stare at each other like that: Cheeks flushed, hands held, and eyes smiling, all until Edmund comes in to check if everything is alright.

Blaine didn't mean to be so sappy, but he says breathlessly that everything is simply _perfect_, and he means it, with his cheeks still flushed.

Kurt nods his agreement too.

* * *

"Dad!"Kurt whines when he and Blaine are still in the doorstep after they've been rushed in. "You already met Blaine, and you said you liked him. You don't need to go all wary on him now."

"Yeah, but that was before he became your boyfriend." Burt counter-argues.

Blaine lets out a laugh at Kurt's whines. "Kurt, it's okay. It's good that your dad cares so much."

"I own an imaginary shot gun that I call my fists." Burt says, trying his best to be threatening. He'd met Blaine before, and he seemed like a good kid who had his faults, but hey, they all do.

Blaine turns his head jokingly scared to Kurt. "Which closet can I hide in?"

Burt cracks a smile and leans over to pat Blaine's back, "Alright, alright. You're good."

Kurt gives a proud smile to his dad, and silently thanks him with his eyes.

It's not the best dinner, and Blaine still has those jitters because he doesn't know the family that well, but there is something comforting about the fact that he'll be here more often with Kurt, because now that they were together, they were _together_, and he wanted to be with him as much as possible.

"You charmed them nicely," Kurt says, smiling when they're in the car on the ride back to Dalton.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks nervously. "When Carole started asking questions about men's fashion and such, and I admitted I don't know too much about stuff like that, I think she was a little disappointed. Was she? Disappointed?" Blaine asks, eyebrows furrowed with worry at the end of his ramble.

Kurt looks at him for a while, and he wishes he could hold the gaze, but has to look back at the road.

Finally Kurt gives him a grin. "No, she wasn't. She pulled me in the kitchen and told me she approves." Kurt rolls his eyes, and then smiles again. "It doesn't matter anyways. You're mine."

Blaine's stomach churns happily when Kurt says the last line possessively, glad that he wasn't the only one who sometimes thought like that.

"Ditto." Blaine mumbles happily, still staring ahead of him at the road.

* * *

Kurt hums happily when Blaine's lips press against his throat, and they're lying together on Blaine's bed.

"I love you." Blaine breathes against Kurt's neck.

Did he imagine that? Either way, Kurt stops humming, and also stops moving his hands against Blaine's back.

"I know…" Blaine clears his throat so he can speak, and rolls off of Kurt, and sits beside him on the bed. "I know we've only been together for about a month, but it's not like I didn't feel it before." He tries to defend himself for the rejection about to come. Kurt scoots to the front of the bed so he can press his back to the wall and sit up. His mouth is still slightly open in shock.

'_My wildest dreamings could not foresee—'_ Kurt sings softly, in a daze.

"Are you really breaking out into song?" Blaine deadpans, but Kurt doesn't stop.

_'Lying beside you, with you wanting me…'_ Kurt trails off, and then looks at Blaine with a glance that he hopes will explain everything.

"You just broke out in song." Blaine says in a humorous but breathless laugh. "God, I love you." He repeats happily, because now it's not suffocating him to keep it bottled up inside.

"_How?_" Kurt asks incredulously. "How do you love me? I mean…" He shakes his head. "My wildest dreams are not even _that_ wild. And _you_!" Kurt exclaims, pointedly, turning his head to face Blaine again. "You're everything I want! Being with you sometimes seems too…" He mumbles something incoherently, and then raises his voice, "And now, you _love_ me?" He repeats incredulously.

Blaine grins at his boyfriend, and confidently confirms his suspicions. "Yes. Yes, I do." He pauses worriedly, his heart still thumping from the outburst. "Is that your way of—"

"Of course I love you too, you idiot." Kurt rolls his eyes like it's the more obvious than the fact that his favorite movie is Sound of Music.

"Well sorry for doubting myself!" Blaine exclaims, sarcastically, but then grins widely. "I love you." He says again, because _oh god_, he would _never get sick of saying it_.

Kurt scoots closer to him, so his side is pressed against Blaine's. "I love you too." He leans, whispering in Blaine's ear, before leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. The kiss continues, and Kurt places both of his hands on Blaine's cheeks, and slightly rolls more on his side so he's somewhat on top of Blaine.

"Whoa! Okay! Bye!" David abruptly opens the door, quickly speaks before leaving the room again, slamming the door.

Yeah, like Blaine and Kurt would've pulled away.

* * *

**Oh my. Done. Finally. Please, please, please review? This took forever. On the first night that I was working on it, I didn't end up going to bed until 7:40 in the morning. :O But it was fun to write. And if the writers did give Kurt and Blaine this duet, I would swoon into the oblivion. (I think I remember someone saying that on FanFiction... Sorry I took your line!) But seriously. Guh. **

**x.x.**

**MMC.**


End file.
